


Good Boys Share

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Hotwife Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader takes all of 'em, Reinhardt's Monster Cock, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various Sizes of Dicks, Will probably add more dudes, just not at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Based on cell007's comment of"I'd kill for a fic of a sexually deviant Genji and his S/O just going around and letting the other members of Overwatch screw them into oblivion with Genji's permission"on my previous ficAt Your Feet. Reader and Genji's relationship is solid enough that they can explore their hotwife kink, where the boyfriend/husband enjoys that their female partner sleeps with other men. With varying levels of involvement by the boyfriend/husband. Like cuckolding, minus the humiliation aspect.





	1. McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree up first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter titles courtesy of poutypanic: Save A Horse, Saddle Up, Ride Em Cowgirl, Welcome to the Rodeo

The first to agree to indulge your and Genji's offer is Jesse McCree. You wonder if it's been a while for him, and if that had an impact on his answer. 

"McCree is not _desperate_. He has just seen and done enough for a man twice his age. He is easy-going."

"I see," you reply, turning his words over your mind, "Does that mean he's good in bed?"

"I would not know."

You're now standing outside McCree's door with Genji's hand resting on your shoulder, and he lets you collect yourself before the both of you go in.

"I will be there," he reminds you, pressing the forehead of his helmet gently to your temple.

"Thank you."

It doesn't take long to get things started. Genji undresses you, and Jesse asks you to sit on top.

"Cowgirl? Really?" 

You're trying to lighten the mood with that joke, but you're sure you're not the only one nervous. Genji thought of almost everything. There's a condom ready, and he insisted there be washcloths available for cleanup.

McCree lets you play with his unkempt beard and brush the hair on his head back with your fingers. He has almost the same amount of hair on his chest and stomach. You're unused to this. Genji has hardly any. 

"Is this a carpet you're growing here, Cowboy?" you ask, patting his stomach, which has a little extra cushion on it.

"That's cute," he chuckles at you.

"Isn't she? Sitting on top of you, Jesse?"

You almost forgot Genji was there after being fascinated with McCree's body. He's so different to what you're used to.

From just looking at you, and maybe because of the anticipation, Jesse's erection is starting to fill out against your butt behind you. You glance back at it. You're excited, but also...

"Baby, he's huge. There's no way he's gonna fit."

Instead of answering, Genji climbs onto the bed behind you.

"Forward," he orders gently, pushing you so that you're laying on McCree's chest.

You look up at him, give him a questioning look about what Genji's doing. Jesse shrugs.

You get your answer in the form of a tongue running flat against your entrance. Genji is taking advantage of one of your weaknesses to relax you, so you melt onto McCree's warm chest. The soft cowboy busies himself with massaging your breasts. Genji switches to using a finger, moving it in circles around your opening. You're getting steadily more wet, and Genji again takes advantage to poke another finger inside.

This is actually as much as he normally uses, because he himself is not bigger than that. You whine when he tries to wiggle in a third.

One of Jesse's hands leaves your breasts to lift your chin. He occupies you with kisses, your lips making soft little impacts against each other.

You hear a closed-mouth groan from Genji behind you. He's very pleased with how this is progressing. McCree takes that as his cue to slip his tongue into your mouth, to further put on a show for the cyborg. Genji is still working on you, gently twisting what is now three fingers, coaxing you open. He tries to insert his pinky next, which earns a buck forward from you, trying to get away. Jesse's hand, previously holding your chin, snakes down between you to give some love to your clit. You relax, deciding that it's a fair trade for the minor discomfort of being spread open.

Genji takes Jesse in hand and gives him a few strokes, making sure he's fully hard. You hear vaguely the sounds of Genji opening the condom packet and rolling it onto McCree's length. 

With hands on your hips, Genji guides you back just a bit, pulling your mouths apart and breaking the makeout session. You hum, annoyed. You can't help but gasp softly next when you realise that your lower lips are stretching nicely around the head of McCree's cock. There's no pain at all.

"Baby, that feels so good," you whine at Genji.

He hums low in response, and the sound trails off contentedly. He's loving the sight of Jesse's dick fitting snugly into you. It's so sexy that he can't wait to fuck his own hand. Having finished setting you two up, he walks away, quickly you notice, to go settle in a chair across the room. 

He frees his aching erection from its confines when Jesse starts to gently encourage you to ride him. Genji sighs with relief and takes a second to gather the willpower to prevent himself from going full speed right away. You don't see this, however. When you look behind you, you see Genji has melted with happiness into the chair. He's sitting cross-legged, with his knees as wide as he can get them, cheek resting in his hand. He's sliding his fist slowly up and down his little cock, watching McCree fill you up again and again. Catching you looking at him, he takes his hand from himself to give you his two-finger salute.

Jesse himself is watching you, too. He's in no hurry to really drive into you. He knows you're not used to a man his size, and he wants you to come away from this having enjoyed yourself. And also, he loves how you look sitting on top of his dick with your breasts swaying freely with each movement. It's been a while, and the image of you is enough to have him toeing that edge quicker than he'd like. He has to change it up or this will end early.

"Lean on me, Honey," he says, patting his shoulders. 

You rest your hands on his shoulders. You can't help yourself and take things a step further, hungrily resuming the kissing from earlier and pressing your body to his. You can't help but get off to the knowledge that Genji is jacking off in the corner while you ride another man. So you're grinding your throbbing clit against McCree's pelvis without having to be told that's what he needs you to do.

You hear a faint hiss from behind you that might be a "yes," from Genji.

When you get to the point where you're moaning into his mouth and involuntarily spreading your thighs, trying to take more of McCree in, he plants a hand firmly on your ass. He presses your hips against his, putting delicious pressure on your clit, and thrusting up into you. He slides a hand around to the back of your head, burying his fingers in your hair, and holding your face against his. He wants your bodies to be pressed passionately against each other when you cum. He gets his wish when he rolls his hips and then drives upwards.

You paw at the sheets and try to say something to announce the pleasure lighting up your body, but it comes out as gibberish against McCree's mouth. He, likewise, moans low and sexy, vibrating your lips. He lets go of you, and you collapse against his chest.

"Oh, fuck..."

"That we did," he drawls, tired but immensely pleased.

Genji was already behind you, making gentle attempts with a warm washcloth to clean you. He slid McCree out of your dripping hole. Jesse himself just shrugged when you raised your eyebrows at him, questioning whether he was okay with that or not. He was definitely easy-going, just like Genji said.

"So, Genji," McCree said, his voice husky with sleepiness, "I didn't see you finish."

Genji ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I...I finished early."

"That good, huh? I think you should do this for him again," Jesse told you.

"Think I will," you agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucio up next!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


	2. McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 always needs more Lucio!

Lucio is the second one to jump at the chance to have some fun. So you thought. When you arrived at his quarters, it was not what you expected.

"Everyone needs music they can chill to."

That was Lucio's answer when you questioned his choice of tunes. Quiet R&B. Nothing at all like the kind of music you thought he always listened to. His appearance, too, was unusual. Light grey, worn sweats with frayed edges and a faded logo you didn't recognize. His hair was down and hung all around his head, as if it had a life of its own. He looked ready to lay around all evening if anyone would let him, until he shifted his seat on the bed. The V of his lower abs peeked out, his darker skin shining in the low light of the room.

The atmosphere made the quiet whining sounds of Genji's mechanical arms as he stroked up and down your arms seem less out of place. His body stopped seeming weird to you a long time ago, but the relaxed nature of the setting made everything seem more acceptable. Even things that you were comfortable with, seemed...somehow better. More appealing, even. Something unseen was pulling you towards this relaxed man.

Seemed he was feeling the same. He caught your eyes as they lazily wandered his body, and he smiled.

"We don't have all night, right...?"

His tone seemed equal parts nervous and relaxed. Maybe the atmosphere was partially for him, too?

Lucio scooted closer on the bed. He matched Genji's movements by caressing the tops of your thighs. The feeling of being pulled towards Lucio was still having an effect on your mood. You leaned towards his face, and it resulted in the most easy kiss. Simple movements and warm breath. It lit a flame between your legs like turning a gas element on 'high' .

Sadly, Lucio left your mouth.

"You can stay. It's cool."

He was speaking to Genji, who you didn't even notice had stopped touching your arms. He loosely wrapped his arms around your waist, instead. Lucio didn't return to your mouth then. You kissed his cheek on the way to his lips, but he ignored your hint. Instead, he took your arm and planted his lips on the inside of your wrist. He kissed a gentle trail up your arm. While he was bent over your arm, you caught the scent of his hair. His personal odor and mint.

Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, you felt like he was playing a game with you. You wanted his lips on yours, not elsewhere. But the way they brushed against your skin was relaxing and intoxicating at the same time.

He stopped. When he straightened up, you went in for another attempt, but he took the other wrist in hand. He began to love on the soft skin there. You were left frustrated and almost squirming, even with the tart smell of mint blowing by your nose again. You almost buried your nose into his hair.

He finished with that arm, and your frustration has been worn away by his kisses. You're left with a vague feeling of needing. Needing what, you didn't know.

"Lean back," he said, using his fingertips on your upper stomach to guide you back into Genji, who supports your weight easily.

You're still struck by how mellow Lucio is being. But you're hoping he will increase the intensity of his attention, so you keep quiet and pliant.

You get more of his lips, this time on your upper chest. This new position gives you the ability to give his hair a good sniff, thinking no one will notice. It gives you a small rush, and it feels intimate. Lucio shifts enough that it gets your attention, and something light circles on your clit. You tilt your head just enough to see, and Lucio is holding Genji's wrist, guiding him to touch you.

You melt further back into Genji. You're thankful that the temperature of his parts is quite cool, because you're starting to heat up. Lucio takes one of your breasts in his mouth, and you start to grind against Genji's fingers in tiny movements.

You're wondering when Genji will get his just before you start to feel his hand pump his cock against your back. Lucio pulls his mouth back a bit, letting his teeth graze your nipple. You whine quietly, muffled by a bit lower lip. He glances up at your face. You hope your facial expression communicates your desire for more. This still isn't going fast enough for you.

When he leaves the space in front of you to remove his clothes, you open your eyes wider, wanting to protest the lack of warmth and attention on your front side. But he removes his sweats quickly and easily. You can only drink in his trim figure, the dim lights casting his muscles in soft shadows.

"Thanks. I appreciate it!"

That's the jubilant Lucio you know coming out for a second when Genji hands him a wrapped condom. You watch him roll it down his erection, waiting impatiently. He's way bigger than Genji, but smaller than McCree. You know Lucio could fit easily if he could hurry up and give you what you want. 

Lucio quickly sits back down where he was. You shut your mouth, just realizing you had just been almost drooling over the sight of his cock. He finally gives you the kisses you'd been waiting for, cupping the back of your head with one hand. He's gripping his erection with the other. You're very aware of this, and you can't help raising your hips in an offer to take him inside. It feels natural instead of pathetic and needy.

It also feels natural the way he pushes himself in. Not too fast, not too slow. Carefully guided. You groan deep in your throat to avoid breaking the kiss.

Lucio braces himself on either side of Genji's thighs, to give him better leverage to start thrusting, fucking you back into your boyfriend.

The realization that Genji removed his mask is a passing thought. That he's sinking his teeth into your neck is much more important right now. The slow build until now makes everything feel three times as intense. You're aware of the sound of Lucio's hips bumping into yours for each thrust. Genji is pleased, but quiet, practically purring moans into your skin. But you hear it easily. You can feel Lucio harden a bit more inside you when he hears you first start making noise.

Tension is growing in your body. Lucio abandons your mouth to chase his own with eyes shut tight. That's okay, you can't work your mouth right now anyway. The best the two of you can do is press your foreheads together and enjoy the last long stretch.

Too easily is it over, the pleasure exploding through your body. It's especially strong and satisfying for a night of casual sex.

Both men had just gotten started. Genji's strokes slow down, and he kisses your neck once. Lucio slows as well, and you feel a pleasant drag against your entrance. It's not as sensitive as when he first started, but you definitely feel it.

"Ready for another?"

Lucio looks taken by lust with heavily lidded eyes and a few dreads hanging in front of his face. But he's holding back, you can tell. You're still recovering from your first orgasm, so you only nod.

He continues to go slow for a while, panting with the effort of holding himself back. You rest your head against Genji's shoulder, and he takes the opportunity to bite parts of your neck left previously untouched. It all feels so pleasant that you hardly notice their steady ramping up of speed until you suddenly call Genji's name.

He resumes rubbing your clit, harder than before, at the same speed he's getting himself off. His knuckles tap against your spine for each pump of his cock.

Lucio bends a bit further over you, slipping his hands under your knees to get the leverage he needs to go hard into you, pushing you back into Genji's chest. Your orgasm sneaks up on you. It's less intense than the previous, but it's followed by Lucio releasing into the condom. He's worn out, resting his forehead on your chest bone. You get another whiff of the mint. Genji is also resting his cheek on your neck.

The night leaves you completely drained of your earlier eagerness, and in its place is a feeling that you could lay here, between them forever. It takes a few minutes before that starts to wear off.

Either way, both Genji and Lucio get up, with Genji easing you to lie on the bed. They cleaned you up together. You rolled your eyes when they compliment each other, it sounding too much like congratulating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Reinhardt is next!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


	3. Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Soviet Russia, teddy bear holds _you_.

When you get to Reinhardt's room, he's already sitting on the bed, naked and ready to go. He gives no fucks, apparently . The sight of his monster of a cock, even while flaccid, almost makes you drop to the floor. But Genji whispers in your ear, "I can't wait to see you full of his cock," and you decide to take it as a challenge.

Since this is the third go at this, you're more comfortable about expressing your excitement. Reinhardt lets you settle in his lap and explore his thick, strong body. The scars on his chest and arms are longer and thicker than Genji's. You tug at and rub your cheeks on his white body hair, because you will be going back to your hairless boyfriend after this. The white hair is surprisingly rough when you run your fingers through it. He's like a ripped teddy bear; your arms don't make it all the way around his waist when you hug him. You want to push him back onto the bed and ride him, but the man is a mountain.

You settle for climbing the mountain instead of trying to move it. You blush hotly. You're braver than before but still shy. You stand, your feet on either side of his thighs.

"Reinhardt, can you...?"

You open one leg, showing off your throbbing clit, hoping he'll get the hint and not make you explain yourself.

"Of course!"

You feel warmth leak down your inner thigh, but maybe he doesn't notice.

He sweeps you off your feet from underneath in one motion, his arms under your tush and hands supporting your back. He lifts you towards his face, with you scrambling until you get handfuls of his hair. You forget your worry from a few seconds ago. The flat of his tongue slides against your outer and inner labia in one lick. It's unfair what it does to you, and you swear harshly. Genji laughs from somewhere behind you.

His cheeks are locked in a vice grip between your thighs, his jaw working against them. Your stomach muscles ripple. You only allow laboured gasps for breath. But Reinhardt can tell how crazy he's driving you by how tightly you're wrapped around his head. He works the slick muscle against the tip of your nub repeatedly. _It's too soon, it's too soon!_ You cum yelling in frustration.

Reinhardt's hands surround your ribcage as he lowers you back down to his lap. You're blushing, being treated like a doll or stuffed toy. He could probably throw you and do whatever he wanted to you, and you wouldn't stop him. Instead of that, he proudly admires the glow and the sweat already shimmering on your body. Your face is really hot, because he's choosing to be such a gentleman instead of using his strength.

"Why the sad face?" He asks with a smile, thumbing your chin lovingly, "You didn't think we would skip the main event, did you?"

"You disappoint me," Genji cuts in, and you roll your eyes at his sass, "Didn't you know that it is easier to stretch after an orgasm?"

You blink dumbly. _Oh._

"So, now what?" You ask, turning to look at Genji and back at Reinhardt.

"Show me what you've got," Reinhardt says, wiggling an eyebrow and giving you a friendly smile.

You lean back, eyes wide. He's issuing you a challenge. 

You already accepted it when you walked in the door. You tentatively reach down and touch Reinhardt's erection. It takes both your hands to get a good grip. You move your hands up and down, past the bumps of veins and up to the head. You pull down, the foreskin revealing more of the bulbous, shiny head. The muscles around Reinhardt's eyes soften, and he lets out a rough sigh, pleased. You shiver, imagining all of it inside you. You no longer care that you're leaking profusely from your hungry cunt.

Genji comes up behind you, his body coming flush with yours. His erection twitches between your legs. That, and his presentation of an unwrapped condom in his hand makes you think he's eager to move on. Reinhardt takes the initiative, taking the condom and rolling it down his thickness. Your gaze travels down with the edge of the condom, and this seems more real.

"I think we should attack this from the rear," he says, making a light joke.

You eagerly get into position. Genji sits to your front, with your head in his lap. You rest your cheek on his thigh, giving a kiss to the side of his dick. He strokes it slowly. You spread your knees as far as you think you can get away with. Reinhardt rests a hand on each of your cheeks, easily engulfing both, grounding and steadying you. The massive head of Reinhardt's cock presses gently against your pussy, stimulating the entire thing at once. You groan softly, your jaw dropping.

"We can stop," Genji suggests. Deceptively calm, but he's worried.

"No," you whine, glaring weakly at his stomach, "More, please," you beg the big man behind you.

You're determined to take Reinhardt's huge cock, so you can brag about it later. If you took McCree's, you can stretch a bit further. Alright, it's more than a bit. But vaginas are designed for this. Right? Reinhardt pushes the entire head in. You're stretched so tight that you can feel the foreskin being pushed back. You cling to Genji's lower body and bury your face in his thigh.

"I can feel everything," you moan breathlessly into his the crook of where his leg meets his hip. Genji is brushing your hair back from your face. You hope he's not too worried. You can handle this.

Reinhardt pushes further, another inch. It doesn't hurt, but you're even more aware of what is happening. His thickness and the unbelievable stretch. You're happy with yourself for taking such a giant cock, but it's overstimulating. The whole area below is pulsing with heat. Various muscles in your body twitch, and you chomp down on Genji's synthentic skin in protest. He gasps.

"We can stop," he repeats, flatly.

You shake your head, face still buried against him.

"Perhaps a distraction," pipes up Reinhardt, "Like when you get a needle at the doctor."

Genji tilts his head, considering. Then he looks down at you, cupping your face in his hands. You turn your head a certain way, and an idea strikes him. He nudges your chin upward, keeping a grip on his shaft. Genji is not as stiff as you would have liked. Perhaps he was that worried. You know what he wants you to do. You lift yourself as best you can without moving your back end too much. It's not far for his little cock, and you sink down, taking it in one go easily.

"I am going to use your mouth, Honey," he warns you.

He holds you in place with a hand on the back of your head. He rolls his hips and fucks your face with the shallow thrusts his small cock can give you. You're being spitroasted, the activity in your brain drops a minimum. You contentedly hum around Genji's dick.

Reinhardt is pushing in, but Genji is giving you soft praise to keep you focused on him. The hand on the back of your head strokes your hair. The other is feeling the muscles of your throat, pulsing, as you suck and swallow his precum. That, and the bitter, salty taste, keeps what little focus you have on Genji. After a suspiciously short amount of time, Genji stops talking and gives Reinhardt a thumbs up. You twitch your hips and realize that something is holding you still, but from the inside.

You're so full. Full in a way that Genji could never fill you. You're scared to move. But Reinhardt tightens his grip on your hips, so you don't need to. His hands surround your lower body, they're so big. It's comforting to be held in such a way, and you're ready to surrender to whatever he'll give you. The thought that he could have his way with you causes you to involuntarily squeeze his cock.

"That's how I like it," the large knight purrs.

His tone reminds you of a lion, quietly growling. Your clit comes alive, and you squeeze him again.

"I can see you trying your best from back here," Reinhardt says, soothing your lower back with caresses from one of his calloused hands, "It's adorable. Genji! You should come see."

He didn't have to be told twice. He almost said 'yes, sir.' He carefully pulls out of your mouth, cradling your jaw in his hand and guiding his short shaft with the other. He lowers your face to the bed and cups your cheek for a second. Then he's gone.

You're lying there, still enjoying the ultimate full feeling. Your cheek rests on the bed, and your eyes are heavily lidded. There's a haze over your mind but an excitement building in your lower belly over the idea of finally getting going. Sweat is pooling in the dip of your lower back. There's some silence back there before Reinhardt speaks up.

"We're not done yet!"

"Then maybe you should not jerk me off, Reinhardt," Genji replies, sounding small and his voice quivering.

"But it's so cute in comparison to mine," he exclaims. Genji's choked protest dies in his throat.

"Very well. Go back to your sweetheart," Reinhardt says a few second later, "Don't leave her lovely mouth unattended."

Genji returns to his place, shaken.

"Ah, let's get started."

 _Finally,_ is your next thought.

You're about to swoon from the excitement. Then a bit of panic when Reinhardt's gentlest and slowest thrust rocks you forward, strongly testing your balance.

_Holy shit. This is for real._

The tip of your nose bumps into Genji's stomach armour. You plant your hands where his hip bones would be and tense your body to stay in place for the big man's next thrust.

You wonder if this is what it's like to be fisted. Even slow, shallow movement forces shamefully loud moans out of you, muffled by Genji's cock. The easy pace gives you the freedom to push back and have control over the amount of pleasure. You find just the right angle that makes him brush against the sensitive area just inside, then you mindlessly work against Reinhardt's cock. He's fondling your entire back end, in love with how you look with your ass in the air and the shape of your hips.

"That's it. Let go. No judgement here."

Reinhardt is so calm, but you're a sweaty mess. Hair everywhere, slick against your head. Your tongue peaks out past your lips. Your knees press into the bed, your thighs trying to spread themselves. The rest of your body goes slack. Useless for anything other than feeling immense pleasure and Reinhardt's enormous cock hitting places Genji's never could. Genji takes over for you, jerking himself against your cheek. He makes sexy little hiccuped moans as he tries to stop from hitting his peak so early.

Reinhardt actually laughs. It's breathy from exertion, but still. You would be offended if he wasn't giving you the gift of his massive dick right now. You open your mouth in silent surprise when Reinhardt's fingers grip your thighs and hoist you. You lose all previous control you had. He easily holds you in place and rapidly slams into you.

Genji emits a pained moan, cum shooting up onto his chest. Black eyelashes hide his eyes, and sweat rolls down his blushing cheeks.

You hang limply in his grasp, at Reinhardt's mercy. Gone is the stretch, now there's only the rapidfire and loud, slick slide of him in and out of you, pushing pathetic cries out of your lungs. You try to dig your heels into the sides of his hips as an attempt to wrap your legs around him. You're babbling on the end of Reinhardt's giant cock. Begging him not to stop. Repeating his name for no clear reason.

Then the begging stops, and so does the base craving for more, more, more. There's not even a ghost of that; you're satisfied, and then a little more, getting something different than what you get at home. The 'little more' is pushing you too fast. All too soon, your muscles clench rhythmically around him. Reinhardt stills, remaining inside until the spasms die down.

Reinhardt, the caring gentleman, talks you into a calmer state and rubs your back with one of his wide palms. It's then that you tense back up because Reinhardt didn't finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't yet decided who's next.


End file.
